Room for One More
by harrysaxonandjohnsmith
Summary: Amy has dreams, and thinks she's forgetting something, or someone, so she goes to the Doctor for help. Middle of the night chat with ice cream and fish custard. Written as friendship, but I suppose it could be interpreted differently.


Room for One More

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who...at this point I think it owns me...**

"Doctor?" He heard his name being called down the hall. The last of the Time Lords ran up the stairs and spotted Amy standing outside of her bedroom door, a blanket half draped around herself and her hair, her beautiful ginger hair that he knew he would probably never have, in a mess. It was obvious that she had been to sleep but had woken up for some reason.

"Sorry, was I being too loud?" he asked back. He almost was certain he wasn't, as she had once slept through the sound of the Doctor dropping almost every metal object in the TARDIS all at one time on the floor. "I was just finishing some repairs in here."

"No, I just..." she said, letting her words fade out." I keep having these dreams, and I was wondering if you knew anything about them." She yawned and ran a hand through her hair.

He was surprised. Usually, Amy was such a sound sleeper, and she wouldn't get frightened over some dreams easily, or be confused. She was smart enough to differentiate reality and false images most of the time. Unless his Dream Lord self was up to something. It was like the crack in her bedroom wall all over again; something odd that was making her nervous.

But he spoke like he didn't worry about her and said, "Yeah, sure. Why don't I make some fish custard and we can talk?" He smiled and Amy came down the stairs into the console room.

"None for me, thanks." she said, exasperated at his choice of midnight snack. "I'll stick to my ice cream." They walked into the TARDIS's kitchens, and said foods were soon acquired. They sat across from each other, gallon of vanilla ice cream in front of Amy and fish fingers and custard in front of the Doctor.

"There we go." he said brightly. "Just like old times!" He dipped a fish stick into the custard, took a bite, swallowed, then asked in a quieter, comforting voice, "What did you want to talk about?"

"My dreams." Amy said. "It's weird, cause I keep having the same sort of ones every night." She took a scoop of ice cream, thinking about how to describe them. "It's like, I know there's something, or someone, I don't quite know who. And I'm running toward them, and right before I find out who it is, I wake up." The Doctor was listening quietly, attentively. He slowly ate another fish finger dipped in custard while she talked. "I think there's something I should know, or that I'm forgetting, but I can't remember."

Memories of Rory flashed through the Doctor's mind, and he wanted to tell her about him. But he can't. She has to remember him all on her own. He said, "Think hard, Amy. Do you remember anything? Something tucked away in the corners of your mind? Just out of sight?" He looked right into her eyes, searching them for a sign of recognition, of remembering the third of their trio. But there was nothing.

She shook her head. "But sometimes I feel sad and I don't know why." Amy said. "I think I want to remember."

"It'll come to you." he said, reassuring both her and himself. "Just try to remember, try to catch up to them in your dreams." He stood up and walked around the table, hugging her and resting his chin on the top of her head. "Lost things can come back to you."

"But it's just me and you." she said. "It's always been just me and you." He smiled sadly.

"Me and you." he said. "We can go forever, Amelia. But there's always room for a third." They just stood wrapped in a tight hug for a moment before Amy yawned again.

"Right, I'm going back to bed again." she said. "And, uh, thanks for talking." She smiled at him a bit sleepily and pulled her blanket around her shoulders.

"I'll always be open to talk." he said, kissing the top of her head. "Good night, Pond."

"Night, Doctor." she said. "And maybe tomorrow you can be open to talk about getting rid of the bunk bed?" She smirked but the Doctor looked mock insulted.

"But, Amy!" he said. "Bunk beds are cool!" He didn't see her roll her eyes as she headed back to her bedroom.

**A/N Alright! My first published Amy/Eleven friendship fic! Well, my first published Amy/Eleven anything... Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
